That of Which Blossoms Into Love
by Peinsakufan1341
Summary: When Deidara and Sasori are set out on a complicated mission, things start to change between the two and they both begin to secretly fall in love. With time alone, will they get the guts to confess their love for each other. Only time knows.
1. Chapter 1

**That of Which Blossoms into Love **

A/N: So in honor of Mystery of You getting 10K hits, I decided to write a special SasoDei Story. It's dedicated to all my readers but especially my best friend and number one fan AkatsukiDragon for always reading my stories and reviewing them, even if they sucked 3

**Chapter One**

Rain fell from a darkened sky in a light sheet over the village of Amegakure.

The streets were calm and quiet, deserted by all the villagers whom retired to their homes for the night except for one red headed individual. He sat upon a roof top, a large umbrella sitting over his head to keep him dry as he conducted his nightly patrol as ordered by his boss.

This had to be the most boring job. Sitting on a roof top for hours, making sure nobody attacked. The red head found it stupid. Who would want to launch an attack on a village where it almost always rains? He sighed letting his head fall forward, his eyes closing slightly. How much longer would he have to sit here and wait to be relieved of duty. He just wanted to retire to his room and sleep, knowing his warm bed was waiting for him. Opening his eyes half way, he looked to the ground below before yawning.

It wouldn't be long before daylight would take over. The male could already see it in the horizon, along with the clouds clearing slightly, rays of sunlight beaming upwards in the distance. This forced a smile upon his lips, finally, his shift was done and he could now go and finally get some sleep before the days missions were issued.

Standing up, he stretched, a loud yawn accompanying it. He scratched the back of his head as he turned around and made his way back into the large bay window of the attic, heading to the ladder that lead down into his bedroom.

Sliding down the ladder, said man made his way to his bed as he pulled his umbrella hat off of his head and began to strip down to his boxers as he pulled back the large comforter and slid into his bed. He pulled his blanket up to his neck, rolling onto his side as he snuggled his face into the soft pillows that supported his head. A smile upon his face as he drifted to sleep with ease.

Hours had passed as a knock sounded on the door. Eyelids fluttered open staring over to the clock on the bedside table. It was now 10:30am as the male stretched throwing the blankets off of himself before swinging his legs over so he could sit up on the edge of his bed. He rubbed his eyes, not speaking a word as the knocking on his door got louder and more frequent. Grumbling to himself, he stood up, grabbing a t-shirt and threw it on as he got up and answered the door.

Pulling the door open, the male was greeted by his blond partner who stood there with his arms crossed. Beautiful blue eyes stared the red headed male down before chuckling softly.

"Sasori, Leader-Sama has issued our mission. Get your stuff together yea."

Sasori growled slamming the door in his partner's face as he stomped around his room getting his things together. If there was one thing he hated, it was being told what to do by his younger partner.

Outside of the door, Deidara crossed his arms leaning against the wall. He tapped his foot against the wooden floor as he impatiently waited for Sasori to finish getting ready so they could be briefed on their mission and head out right away.

The door swung open, Sasori dressed and ready to go. He was doing up his cloak as he walked out past Deidara and headed for the briefing room where the leader was waiting. Shuffling quickly, Deidara followed after Sasori, entering the briefing room immediately afterwards.

The leader sat at the head of the table, a very displeased look on his face. His arms were crossed over his chest as he reclined back slightly in his chair. A fearful look struck Deidara's face where as an annoyed look crossed Sasori's face.

"It took the two of you long enough. You should have been here right at 10:30 and it's now 10:45. That leaves you with 15 minutes before you are to depart for your mission. Let me get straight to the point. The two of you are to head north to an uncharted village in the dead lands. When you reach the outlands leading in, you'll be greeted by two ninjas. Tanzuya and Saito. They are the ones who sought out the help of the Akatsuki to kill a duo of ninja known as the sky strikers. Two males that go by the names of Suji and Hitake. Kill them by any means necessary. Once that part of your mission is completed, you will meet on the outskirts of the dead lands and hand the bodies over to Hidan and Kakazu, they will go collect the bounty on them."

"Why not send them in the first place yea?"

"The brat has a point. You know Kakazu will kill anyone for money."

"I don't care. You two will take this mission, or suffer the consequences. Know your place! Now get moving."

Without giving them a chance to say anything else, he got up and walked out of the room, heading back to his room to finally get some rest himself.

Sasori sighed looking at Deidara, "well brat, you heard the man. Let's get this show on the road."

Deidara nodded without a word as he led the way to the exit of the base so they could head out. Sasori followed close behind him not saying a word to him. He was beyond pissed off about how the meeting went and the fact that he was sent on such a bullshit mission that could have easily been completed by Hidan and Kakazu.

He began to walk faster, his feet practically pounding against the gravel road as he passed Deidara.

"Come on brat. Walk your ass faster up the road. I want to get this mission done so I can go home and go to bed."

Shaking his head, Deidara picked up speed walking almost right next to Sasori. He kept his eyes towards the ground not wanting to meet the darkened gaze that suddenly seemed to fall over his partner's face. He insisted on keeping his mouth shut, not knowing how long it would be before Sasori's temper got the better of him and he didn't want to find out at this point.

Two male ninjas stood outside of the gates that led into the Dead Lands. They were twin brothers. Both were tall with brown hair and green eyes. They were both dressed in casual clothes that consisted of black boots, black pants. They both wore white t-shirts with black collared shirts over top. It wasn't very typical of ninja's to dress like this, but the brothers were able to fight flawlessly in the wardrobe they sported.

The were the ninjas that Sasori and Deidara were ordered to meet with, Tanzuya and Saito.

By now the sun was sitting at the highest point in the sky. It had to be close to 3 maybe even as late as 4 in the afternoon. Tanzuya stretched a bit as he sighed bringing his arms back down. Saito was resting against the gates, his arms hanging at his sides.

"Dammit, where are these two Akatsuki idiots. You think when you hire someone they'll be here on time. If they don't get here soon, we may have to go kill Suji and Hitake ourselves!" Tanzuya was completely annoyed by this point.

Walking forward, Saito coughed lightly, "calm down brother. They will be here. Their leader promised me they will not fail us."

"Oh sure, take his word for it. We hired rogue ninjas! S-rank criminals! What the hell were we thinking!"

"Tanzuya! That's enough already. We couldn't hire just any ninja for this mission. And besides, the Akatsuki was recommended. They'll apparently do anything as long as they have something to gain from it. So how about you just shut your mouth and be patient."

A growl escaped Tanzuya's lips. He was always the one to get ahead of himself and become over excited about things. He plopped himself down on the ground and crossed his legs, resting his elbows against his knees and his chin into his hands.

Saito walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "and besides, look who just arrived."

Tanzuya looked up to see two ninjas heading toward them dressed in black cloaks with red clouds. They finally arrived and he couldn't be happier. Standing up he dusted himself off as he and Saito began to walk towards the duo. It didn't take long before the four men were standing face to face with each other.

Tanzuya chuckled, "wow I didn't know they let blond babes fight in the Akatsuki, You've got to be the hottest blond bombshell I've seen in these parts."

Anger struck Deidara's face as he clenched his fists, "I'm a man you idiot! Think before you speak yea!"

Sasori chuckled a bit, he always enjoyed seeing his brat get angry.

Of course Tanzuya was shocked, blush creeping over his face at his mistake. He laughed nervously.

"Sorry about that...it's just hard to tell with that long blond hair, and the cloak hides your body."

"Just shut up yea."

Sasori shook his head, "well we're here, now what do you need?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Tanzuya looked around the area and shook his head, "we can not speak here. Follow us, the last thing we need is any hidden informants figuring out what's going on."

Deidara and Sasori looked at each other and nodded as they began to follow the twin brothers into the Dead Lands.

The land was deserted. There were very few houses within the lands border which made it quiet and gave the land a very mysterious feel to it. It freaked Deidara out some. He wasn't one to get scared easily, but dead lands was enough of a title to startle the blond male.

Shadows practically danced on the ground as the sun began to set off in the distance. Deidara's eyes followed along the ground. He had never seen shadows like this before. The way they moved was beyond creepy.

"What's with this place yea? The shadows move un!"

Tanzuya stopped and spun around, "we live in the land of the dead, it's natural for the shadows to move of their own accord."

Sasori chuckled, "what's the matter brat? Scared? Wanna hold my hand?"

That was it, Deidara hurried over to Sasori, gripping his hand. His eyes widened as blush spread across his face as the blond gripped his hand. He pulled his hand away.

"I was joking brat! Get a hold of yourself."

Deidara looked down, a silent sigh escaping his lips. He knew that Sasori had a cruel sense of humor at times but he walked right into it. Giving another sigh, Deidara began walking behind everyone. He was now much calmer but still annoyed that he fell for Sasori's joke.

It didn't take long for Tanzuya and Saito to lead the duo to a small house in the center of the Dead Lands.

"Come on in, we can talk in here." Tanzuya said as he opened the door offering Sasori and Deidara to walk in.

Inside the house, it was surprisingly spacious. It had two floors, all hardwood. At the far end of the room they stood in, there was a spiral staircase that led to the second level of the house. It was well accommodated with leather furniture and beautiful vinyl wood tables. And that was just the living room alone. Looking to the left, showed the dining room. A beautiful table sat in the center with four chairs. The chairs were made of a steel frame that twisted in spirals behind the backrest cushions. The kitchen wasn't in as clear of view as the living and dining rooms, but from what could be seen, it looked very spacious with what looked like stainless steel appliances.

Both Sasori and Deidara stood there completely speechless. Outside, all the houses seemed so old and out dated, but on the inside of this particular house, it looked like a castle. They hadn't even noticed that Saito had closed the door and both him and his brother Tanzuya were sitting on the leather sofas staring at them. Tanzuya cleared his throat to catch their attention. Both Deidara and Sasori jumped slightly before walking over and taking a seat as well.

"Anyways, why did you contact our Leader?" Sasori asked, his arms folded across his chest.

"Well I'm sure your Leader told you about Sky Strikers, a ninja duo. Father and son named Suji and Hitake. They have been quite a problem in these parts, hence why our village looks so shoddy. They keep destroying houses and killing the occupants inside, some of them even being children. They've even killed our village leader, of course they killed him in his sleep. Nobody has been brave enough to seek this duo out and kill them, but then a strange man suggested we contact the Akatsuki." Tanzuya explained.

"He went by the name of Zetsu I believe. He was travelling through this village, so we sent the request with him. He said that Akatsuki headquarters was on his way." Added Saito.

Deidara and Sasori sighed in unison. Of course, only Zetsu would suggest people to look into the Akatsuki.

"Should've known Zetsu was behind us getting this mission yea?"

Sasori only nodded, but then spoke, "tell us more about Suji and Hitake."

Tanzuya nodded, "well as far as we know, the two reside on a hillside in the center of the mountain lands also known as Dragon's Pride. I guess a dragon resides in a cave close by and is under the control of Suji and Hitake. However, rumor has it that the dragon has fallen sick and no longer fights. We believe that Suji and Hitake will attack tonight so we have set up the guest room for the two of you. However, you must know that these two are relentless, they can fight and fight and it will seem like they don't get weak at all."

"So how exactly are we suppose to fight them then?" Sasori asked, his eyes showing an annoyed glare.

"Well, with the dragon out of the picture, it's been said that the two are weak," Saito explained, "they haven't attacked since the dragon fell ill, but now it looks like they still want their revenge on this village."

"What did this village do to them yea?" Deidara asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Well you see, the leader of this village was our father Sano. He competed against Suji for leadership of the village and won. Suji nor Hitake was happy with this. They swore revenge on our father and the village. They were then banished to the outlands. One night they returned with the dragon who burnt our previous house down while Saito and I were away on a mission. When we returned, the village had been completely destroyed. There was blood and dead bodies everywhere of men and women...even children too. With what survivors were left, they looked to us to pick them up and help the village get back to the way it was, so we obliged to do so."

"They got their revenge, yet they still want more? Why?" This puzzled the red head greatly.

"Think about it this was Sasori. They destroyed the village but then the village was reconstructed and became better yea? So they are out to eliminate the village completely un."

"He's exactly right. They will not stop until either they are killed off or our village completely disappears for good," Saito said.

Tanzuya stood up, "that's all we can really tell you as of right now. Could we offer you some tea until dinner is ready?"

Sasori nodded, "very well. We'll need the rest if we're expected to take these two down."

Tanzuya nodded as he disappeared into the kitchen, Saito following after him. Saito grabbed the kettle and filled it up with water setting it on the stove while Tanzuya began to prepare dinner. Meanwhile, Deidara and Sasori conversed in the living room, developing their strategy to the soon to come battle.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I apologize for how long it takes me to get the next chapter out. Haven't really been feeling like myself as of late. I've had a lot of time to think about things and figured out why I haven't been feeling like myself. Sometimes I talk a little too much when I'm hanging around with friends that I don't think before I speak and I end up talking about things that most likely upsets those around me. It's my friend AkatsukiDragon, the best friend a girl could ever ask for. It's been few days since I last spoke to her and I miss her greatly. I realized that it's my own fault because of what I talk about, and knowing she'll read this chapter, I just want her and all my readers to see how sorry I am if I did in fact upset her. I'm in tears at this point and only have myself to blame...but the only way to make things right is to apologize, so AkatsukiDragon, from the bottom of my heart, I'm sorry if I did upset you, all I want is to go back to the way things were where we talked everyday and laughed. And to my readers, I apologize for such a long rant, but I had to tell her somehow. I fear losing her friendship.

**Chapter Three **

Sasori sighed looking at Deidara, "so you think you're able to help me handle this?"

"Of course yea, I've got a few new pieces of art I wish to try out," Deidara replied, grinning.

Sasori growled, "how many times do I have to tell you, what you create is not art! You're using art as a pathetic excuse to make explosions and irritate people!"

"Says you yea!"

"Yes says me! You're explosions will never be art!" Snapped Sasori.

The two were so caught up in their argument that they didn't even realize that Tanzuya and Saito were standing there with trays in their hands, trying not to laugh. Deidara and Sasori just kept on arguing back and forth.

"You take that back yea!"

"Oh bite me brat!"

"Like I would...you probably taste like shit yea! Since you're a puppet...you have no feelings yea!"

"Well you have no taste!"

"I have more then you yea!"

"Oh just shut the hell up brat!"

"Not until you recognize my explosions as art yea!"

"Not on your life!"

That was it, Saito couldn't take it anymore. His tray fell from his hands hitting the floor as he doubled over in laughter. Luckily it only had napkins and utensils on it for their dinner usage as it collided with the floor. Deidara and Sasori looked over, both of them beginning to blush intensely. How long had the two been standing there, one of them had to ask.

Deidara looked over coughing a bit, "uhm, how long have you two been standing there yea?"

Tanzuya chuckled a bit, "oh since about the time Sasori claimed your explosions weren't art."

Saito wiped a tear from his eye as he continued to laugh lightly, picking up everything off the floor and placing it back on the tray. He stood up walking over to the living room table setting his tray down, Tanzuya walking over and placing his next to the other tray.

"Anyways, how about we drink up this tea before it gets cold?" Saito suggested

Sasori and Deidara nodded taking the saucers that were pushed in front of them. Sitting back they began to drink their tea, the four of them remaining silent for the most part. Sasori being the first to finish his tea, he set the cup down on the table and crossed his arms.

"So, around what time would you assume them to try and attack the village again?" Sasori asked.

"Probably within the next few hours...but I've been meaning to ask, how is it you can drink tea if you're a human puppet?" Tanzuya asked, his right eyebrow slightly lifted.

"I have human capabilities, although it's rather hard to explain and I do not find it to be a necessary discussion to begin with." He replied, looking over at Deidara.

Deidara was practically asleep sitting there, his eyes closed half way as he sipped at his tea slowly. Sasori reached over gently pushing him over causing him to snap out of his sleepy state in a panic.

"I'm awake yea!" He pretty much jumped, spilling his tea on his lap.

The others laughed until it was broken by the loud commotion outside. They all jumped up, running out the front door, the scene before them, gruesome and disturbing.

There were several dismembered bodies, limbs spread out every where, the streets becoming stained in blood. Horrific screams of women and cries of children filled the air in the distance as small explosions sounded on the outskirts of the Dead Lands. Smoke hovered over the city as Sasori, Deidara, Saito and Tanzuya looked onward, not being able to see a thing. The large cloud of smoke began to move the village, filling the streets with a dense, toxic fog. The battle cries of several men died down, the sound of their bodies falling, echoing between the houses.

Tanzuya looked at the fog, seeing how dense it was and how toxic it looked, "shit, everyone inside now!"

Deidara and Sasori stayed put while Saito and Tanzuya ran inside. They stopped in the doorway looking at the two Akatsuki members, curious as to way they were not following.

Sasori looked over with a smirk, "close the door, you two stay safe, we got this."

"That fog is toxic!" Saito yelled.

"We'll be fine. Now close that door yea," Deidara said with a smile.

Knowing there was no convincing the two, Tanzuya pulled Saito back and slammed the door shut, peering out the window to the left of the front door, watching to see what would happen.

Deidara and Sasori stood there, looking into the dense fog seeing two silhouettes walking towards them. As some of the fog cleared, they were able to make out two male figures, one appearing to be about 6'2 and the other 5'9. They were both suited in black cloaks and wore gas masks. They both had long purplish hair that was tied back. Their red eyes were covered by clear goggles. It had to be the Sky Strikers, Suji and Hitake Novuen.

Deidara and Sasori looked at each other nodding. It was most likely time to initiate battle operations.

Suji and Hitake continued to walk towards the two ninja that stood before them. Bringing their hands up, they both peeled their gas masks off in unison, throwing them off to the side. Judging by the looks of them, they were not human, or were not human anymore. The duo's eyes practically glowed in the shadows, their teeth seeming now to be demonic like. What were these two people.

Deidara looked over at Sasori speaking low enough only he could hear him, "what the hell are they yea?"

Sasori looked back at Deidara, "looks to me like they are both lab experiments gone wrong. That's enough reason to explain why people could not take them down with their power levels alone. Hell I don't even know if we'll be able to take them down. I hate to say it, but your explosions maybe the way we win against them."

Deidara smirked, "that's what I thought yea," he began to walk forward while Sasori stayed back, "so you two must be the Sky Striker's yea?"

The taller male nodded, "you'd be correct to assume that. I am Suji, the true rule of the Dead Lands. Protecting those twins will cost you your life you know." The shorter male smirked, showing off his teeth with a growl, "and we will take you out and take this village back...it's rightfully ours after all."

Deidara shook his head with a laugh, "like we'd buy that yea. We were hired by those twins to take the two of you out and that's what we intend to do yea."

Sasori walked up and stood next to Deidara, "here's how it's gonna go down. You're going to attack from above and I will attack from below."

"We just told them our battle plan yea." Deidara said with an unimpressed look.

"Trust me Deidara, you know what I mean by attacking from above. They can know our plan, just not what's going to happen when we initiate it." Sasori smirked.

Deidara sighed, "alright, whatever you say yea."

Suji laughed maniacally, "enough with the chit chat, you're just slowing down our operation!"

He and Hitake drew their swords as they began to run towards the two Akatsuki members.

Deidara quickly reached into his clay pouches and pulled out a massive amount. This clay that he was using was no ordinary clay but expanding clay that he could bend and mold at will. Pulling his hands out, he began to feed it into his hands, moistening it greatly to make it easier to mold. It began to foam out of his hands, recreating itself in a massive ball that continued to grow. Quickly he molded a large clay dragon and placed a life seal on it which would give it life and the ability to move of it's own free will. With a smirk, Deidara jumped up onto the dragon, gently tapping his heel against it's back which made the dragon begin to flap his wings and fly upwards. It stopped Suji and Hitake in their tracks as they watched Deidara, not realizing that it gave Sasori enough time to initiate and deliver his attack.

With a quick motion, Sasori pulled out a scroll front he sleeve of his cloak opening it. A puff a white smoke appeared and out of the smoke emerged the puppet of the third Kazekage. Without a moments hesitation Sasori flicked his wrist and the puppet moved forward to attack. As it got within striking distance, large blades appeared out of the puppets forearms and both arms swung towards Suji and Hitake.

Deidara watched from above as Sasori began his attack. With a smirk, he sat down on top of the dragon's back in between it's shoulder blades as he began to use more of his clay, but he infused it with chakra this time as he began to create several insect like creatures from the substance. Now having to focus on Sasori, Hitake and Suji ran towards the puppet that he had summoned, both of their swords still drawn. Skidding to the side of the puppet, the duo clashed their swords which caused a massive white aura to surround the blades. When it contacted it sent the puppet flying back towards the red head.

Deidara looked down and sighed, "I better do this quickly yea.."

He began to send the insects down in a waterfall as he began to work on his next creation. He had been working on it for months and would finally use the perfected result to unleash his attack upon the Sky Strikers.

He began to mold something that resembled that of a Saber Toothed Tiger. He began to mold the clay around two kunais that had exploding tags on them that would serve as the two large teeth of the tiger, making his bite explosive. Even if Deidara couldn't take both men down, he could at least kill or badly injure one with this creation. Meanwhile all of the insects that he sent down began to burst, setting off little explosions which would be more of a diversion so Sasori could counter attack them. Hitake and Suji had fallen for it, spinning around seeing all the explosions that were so minimal they wouldn't cause too much damage if either of them got hit by one.

Sasori flicked his wrist once again stopping his puppet from flying any further back. Sasori began moving his hands in several distinct motions.

As he did this he thought to himself, "Hmmm, so close range tactics won't work. That's fine, I'll just use long range."

The puppets mouth opened and black sand began to pour from it's mouth. The sand levitated in the air for a few moments before forming needle-like projectiles. Sasori smirked at Suji and Hitake, "Now feel the most terrifying weapon in the history of the sand village. The Iron Sand!" He flicked his hand again making the sand needles flying forward.

That did it, Suji and Hitake were going to have to get serious. The two had never faced opponents like the two Akatsuki members before and began to realize they would have to go all out in order to win the battle. Deidara and Sasori weren't feared for no reason in these parts, people feared anyone from the Akatsuki, knowing the power they possessed.

Hitake looked at his father, "hey dad, you deal with the boy who plays with dolls, I got that girl on the dragon!"

Deidara clenched his fist hearing the comment as he grumbled a bit. He hastily put the finishing touches on the tiger and stood up. When he looked down, Suji and Hitake had wings. Hitake was flying up towards Deidara while Suji flew up to avoid Sasori's attack. Deidara sent the tiger to the ground as to not get it destroyed before it's time. Of course he did so just in time as Hitake sliced right threw the dragon and to Deidara. He struck Deidara in the side of the head with the handle of his sword which caused Deidara to fall back towards the ground. He hit the ground with force, rolling across the ground slightly, scraping his cheek and sustained a broken leg. Blood dripped down his lip slightly as he looked up, Hitake coming down and standing in front of him.

Suji saw this from the corner of his eye and smiled to himself, "you're little girlfriend isn't doing so good over there. Maybe you should give up!"

Sasori got an annoyed look on his face hearing Suji's comment.

He thought to himself as black sand began to pour out of the puppet's mouth again, "I've told the brat to watch himself countless times, but no, he's still making these kind of mistakes."

More needles formed as the black sand settled, however this was only to distract Suji. As the black sand needles were sent forward to Suji, both of it's forearms opened and shot out purple poisonous gas. In his mind he knew this poison wouldn't be enough to kill but there was a little secret that this poison contained. Unlike his others, this poison was combustible, considering enough heat was added.

Suji watched Sasori's attack as he began to laugh, he knew exactly what the poisonous gas was capable of. He figured he'd be able to retreat with his son once his son had finished Deidara off.

Hitake knelt down in front of Deidara, "any last words before you die?"

He smirked weakly, "two words...bite...me..."

At those words, the tiger began to run and took hold of Hitake throwing him a distance away. He hit the ground being stunned slightly as he tried to get up, failing as he felt a sharp pain through his chest and abdomen. The tiger began to bite down, breaking the skin as the kunai pierced Hitake's heart. The heat of Hitake's internal organs and his heart was enough heat to ignite and heat the kunais, causing them to explode. It blew Hitake's body apart, leaving his torso almost completely intact except for the large chunk that had been taken out of him by the explosion. The tiger vanished completely as Deidara gave a soft laugh before falling completely unconscious. Suji saw from the corner of his eye as his eyes widened with what he saw.

He had to retreat and fast, "damn you...damn you and your stupid girlfriend!" He turned and began to run as fast as he could, leaving his sons dismembered body behind.

Sasori's eyes narrowed as Suji escaped, "Stop calling him my girlfriend! Just you wait I'll come and kill you myself!" Sasori grumbled under his breath as the puppet burst into white smoke. Sasori walked over to Deidara seeing him unconscious. "Tch, figures." He then walked over to what was left of Hitake's body. Examining it carefully Sasori sighed, "Doesn't look like I'm going to be able to add you to my collection." He turned from what was left of Hitake and picked up Deidara and slung him over his shoulder. He then walked over to Hitake's body and ripped a piece of clothing from him, proof that he was in fact dead.

He walked back to the house as Saito and Tanzuya opened the door for him, stepping out of the way so Sasori could put him on the couch.

"Let me take a look at him," Tanzuya said, walking over.

"He's fine, just a broken leg and a few scrapes." Sasori said sighing slightly.

"Well, we just have to reallign it and I can heal it right away before he wakes up." Tanzuya said.

Sasori sighed, "I always warn him to becareful. Today he just didn't l..."

"Shut the fuck up. We saw how well he fought out there. He killed Hitake. He's greatly weakened Suji," Saito growled.

"How about you both shut up and hold the poor guy down. He's gonna feel this," Tanzuya said.

Sasori and Saito nodded, walking over and held Deidara down. Tanzuya gripped Deidara's leg, putting it back in place. Deidara awoke, crying out in pain, but was immediately relieved from the pain when Tanzuya began to heal his leg completely.

"Alright all done. He should be fine. Deidara I need you to stand up." Tanzuya said.

Deidara nodded as he stood up, not being phased in the least.

"Wow...thanks yea." Deidara said, "now Sasori and I can go after Suji yea."

"Well, tonight just both of you rest. You fought well and it's safe to say Suji won't be back until tomorrow, if not, you can travel up the mountain. Now that Hitake is dead, Suji is increasingly weak."

Deidara sat down, "alright then yea."

"Tomorrow's another day afterall." Sasori smiled, sitting next to Deidara.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well here it is! Chapter 4. I'm so sorry for keeping all of my readers waiting and chapter 5 is in the works and should be published soon. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. Read and review! I wanna know what you think =D

**Chapter Four **

An hour or so had passed before Deidara alone retired to the guest bedroom. His leg was still a little sore after it had been fixed and he was exhausted. He depleted almost all of his chakra in the previous battle but was proud of himself for killing Hitake off. Stretching his arms up above his head, he began to unzip his cloak and took it off throwing it over a chair at the small desk in the corner. He then moved to the bed and pulled the covers back, slipping into the cooled bed that would soon be warmed up by his body heat. Once his head hit the pillows, he pulled the blankets back over him, his eyes closing as he fell asleep almost instantly.

As he drifted into a deep sleep, all Deidara saw was white at this point. Slowly, a dream began to take shape. The blonde's blue eyes fluttered open as he stood in the center of a large forest. Around him stood several large trees in full bloom, leaves gently blowing in the soft breeze that gently caressed the blonds cheek. However the air seemed cool and brisk as snowflakes lightly fell around him causing a smile to form upon his lips as he held his hand out, snowflakes landing upon his fingertips.

It was such a beautiful sight to him even though he was alone. The forest seemed deserted, nobody around at all, just the trees and whatever nature shrouded this forest. He stood there, not moving as he slowly began to walk forward. The grass was green and the forest was alive, but the snow was falling. It was unexplainable but he took it in, admiring the beauty. It was like being in a painting.

However, Deidara longed for Sasori to be by his side at this point. Secretly, Deidara was deeply in love with him but would never surrender his true feelings to the red head. The fear of being rejected, it drove him insane, forcing him to hold everything in, revealing nothing. His heart remained closed, his true emotions held within. He was apart of the Akatsuki, he had no time to be held back by his emotions, hiding behind his art.

The forest, it made him feel lost, the slow steps he was taken began to spread further apart, forcing him to walk forward, urging him to sprint, then run. He had to get out of the forest, he had to find his danna. No matter how fast or far he ran, there seemed to be no end to the forest, a dream taking shape into a nightmare, eternally scarring the blond bomber in fear of it being true, unable to force himself to awaken from his slumber.

Within an instant the sky had changed to black as the snow turned to rain. Thunder rumbled across the sky as the lightning crashed down to the ground, splitting it upon impact. The rain began to fall in a heavy sheet, pounding against the blonds face, mixing in with the now formed tears that streamed down his cheeks.

"SASORIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Deidara screamed out, clutching the sides of his head.

It immediately struck him to his knees, his hands finding the ground, grasping to find some type of bearings. His eyes closed tightly, fear gripping at his heart. He was alone in this world and nothing seemed to explain it. Screaming out in agony, he got to his feet, running at intense speed, trying to find his way back to Sasori. Some how he had to get back. If even just to tell Sasori how he truly felt.

Jolting up off the bed, his eyes opened wide, "SASORI!"

Sitting there on the bed across from him, Sasori gave him a puzzled look, hearing Deidara yell his name. Deidara began panting, falling back onto the bed. He had seen the way Sasori was looking at him as blush crept across his cheeks. It was embarrassing for him to know that Sasori heard him scream his name.

Standing up off the bed, Sasori walked over and knelt over Deidara on his bed. He brought his hand up placing it against Deidara's forehead.

"You're burning up brat. No mission for you until it breaks."

Deidara looked up at him and nodded, still feeling extremely embarrassed about his outburst upon his awakening. He shifted his head to look at the wall. He was overly relieved of course to see that Sasori was right there in the room with him. It put him at ease from his present state of panic as his eyes slowly closed, drifting back to sleep.

Sasori looked at Deidara and sighed as he walked over to his bed and sat back down before laying back. He was completely still as he focused on the ceiling, questioning Deidara's outburst. He clearly couldn't ask about it. He felt the same way about Deidara that Deidara felt about him. Neither of them had any idea, nor would they ever find out until someone brought it up, which was an unlikely topic.

It didn't take long before Sasori drifted to sleep as well. He knew when he woke up he would have to take care of the sick Deidara in the bed across from him. Deidara managed to sleep peacefully through the rest of the night, Sasori as well.

The morning came quickly as rays of sunlight poured in through the slightly opened window. The day was much brighter than the other day when arrived upon a blood red sky and a deadly stream of dead lands. The blonde's eyes fluttered open as he pulled his blankets over his head, the sunlight causing a painful pounding to occur in his head. Sasori was already out and about. He was getting some meds for Deidara so they could get back to their mission.

It didn't take long before the door flew open and Sasori entered holding a small paper bag filled with medicine for Deidara.

"Alright brat, time to get up."

Deidara groaned from under his blankets as he heaved them to the foot of the bed. He nearly rolled out of bed hitting the floor being caught in Sasori's arms as blush crept across both males cheeks.

"Careful brat, you're still sick," Sasori said, lifting him back into bed pulling the blankets back over him.

Deidara coughed lightly, "I'm fine yea."

"You're still carrying a high fever. I just need you awake to take your medicine alright."

Deidara nodded sitting up slightly as Sasori began to take out a small bottle.

"Drink this all brat."

Deidara nodded again taking the bottle drinking the bitter tasting liquid back groaning in disgust. He plopped back down on the bed his eyes closing quickly, passing out into a slumber. In that time, Sasori was going to go out into the village and gather information on Suji and the outer part of the dead lands so that he could strategize and figure out a plan to take Suji down once and for all so that him and Deidara could return to the base with their mission completed. However, they were not suppose to kill Suji nor Hitake but circumstances required them to. They would weaken Suji and leave the rest in Hidan and Kakazu's hands.

Once Sasori was sure that Deidara was asleep, he left the room and headed off downstairs to prepare to head off into the village.

Meanwhile, Hidan and Kakazu were now on their way to the Dead Lands. Pein had instructed them to head out stating that Deidara and Sasori's jobs were most likely near completion. Hidan as usual was complaining the whole way, annoying Kakazu to no end.

"Gah are we there yet! Fuck, this is tiring me out! I wanna get this mission done and over with. Sacrifice those pricks to Jashin!" Hidan yelled.

"Shut up already. We'll be there soon. And you will not sacrifice my precious bounties for the sake of your pointless rituals."

Hidan grumbled, "why the fuck not!"

Kakazu shook his head, "just shut up Hidan."

Sasori stood at the door as he swung a bag over his shoulder. It had been two hours since he gave Deidara his meds, but just as he want to reach for the door handle he felt a tug on his shoulder bag. He turned around to see Deidara, standing there, looking at him, completely bemused.

"Sasori...where are you going?"

"I have to go gather intel, you should be resting still."

Deidara shook his head, "I want to go with you yea."

"Deidara, you're not well enough, rest until tomorrow, and you can come with me again."

Deidara's eyes were fixated to the floor, the expression on his face showing his clear disappointment. There was no arguing with Sasori about this because Deidara knew he would lose in the long run. The one thing he didn't want however, was to be away from Sasori, especially after his dream. Sasori himself could see this as he let out a sigh and placed both hands on Deidara's shoulders, giving him a reassuring but odd smile.

"I promise I won't be gone long brat. Just rest for now. Tanzuya and Saito will be back with dinner shortly, so wait on the couch for th..."

Sasori was cut short by the sound of foot steps upon the roof top. Deidara jolted a bit being startled by the sound as he grabbed onto Sasori's forearms, gripping them tightly which earned a soft chuckle from the red head.

"Calm down Deidara, it's not like we...well I can't take him down."

Deidara sighed, "I know you can take him down yea, but I don't want to be useless to the cause yea."

Sasori moved his hands gripping onto Deidara's upper arms shaking him, "what the hell is the matter with you brat! This isn't like you at all. Smarten up or I'll have Hidan and Kakazu return you to Leader Sama in pieces."

The bomber was taken back by this. Surely Sasori wasn't serious about sending him back to Leader sama in pieces...or was he. He looked down staring off to the side tears threatening to fall from those beautiful blue hues. Sasori sensed his mood change and felt bad as he let go of Deidara's arms and knelt down in front of him. Gently reaching up, Sasori slid his index finger under the blonde's chin turning the younger male to face him.

"I'm sorry Deidara...I didn't mean to lose my temper. I know I'm quick to get angry, especially with you but you've been through a..."

The red head was cut short of his words as two arms wrapped around him hugging him tightly, a face buried into his shoulder letting out soft sobs as hands gripped onto the back of his cloak. Sasori's eyes widened at this as blush spread across his cheeks like wildfire. He hated to admit it, but he longed for this, for him, for his brat. Slowly his eyes closed as he wrapped his arms around Deidara. But what threw him off was the fact of what if. What if Deidara didn't love Sasori like he loved Deidara? Right now, he didn't care. Comforting Deidara was all that mattered to him right now. Alone in a room with his brat, holding him while he cried. A secret dream come true.

"Shh, it's alright brat...I'm sorry." He whispered softly to the blonde, gently rubbing his back.

Deidara tensed up slightly at Sasori's reaction to what he did. He sniffled a bit as he pulled back and looked up at Sasori who was still blushing, his lips pressed in a straight line, trying to mask his happiness. Bringing a hand up and using his index finger again, Sasori gently wiped the tears away as he stared into those brilliant blue crystal hues that were Deidara's eyes.

"Danna...I have to tell you something...but p...promise me you won't get mad yea?" Deidara said, still a little unsure of what he had to say.

"Alright, what is it?" He asked.

Deidara opened his mouth to speak, "I..."

CRASH

Part of the ceiling caved in as a familiar man stood before them. It was Suji, his eyes were full of anger and hatred as he stared daggers into the blonde. Sasori's arms secured themselves around Deidara, holding him tightly. Sasori didn't understand what came over him but he knew it was love but was Deidara going to confess that he too loved Sasori? He shook his head of these thoughts. Now wasn't the time to think of it, he had to protect Deidara.

"Step away from the blond, or I'll kill you both!" Suji growled.

Sasori chuckled a bit letting go of Deidara as he stood up in front of him, not moving out of the way. Suji growled again.

"I said step away from him! I WILL KILL YOU!" Suki yelled out, not even thinking.

Sasori smirked as he brought his hands up in front of himself, catching Suji before he could attack as he tossed him back into the wall.

"Surely you must not be back to full strength after getting fucked up by us last night. But I will be the one killing someone. I will kill you, not the other way around."

That smirk never left the red heads face as he walked towards Suji who was now slumped over on the floor. Evidently still very weak from the previous fight earlier on.

"This is your only chance, leave now...or I will paint the walls in your blood."

Suji glared at him as he pulled a kunai from his back pocket, aiming it up at Sasori as he planted his free hand on the ground pushing himself up trying to stab the kunai through Sasori's gut. Sasori didn't bother moving out of the way catching Suji's wrist and twisted it around until it cracked. Suji cried out feeling his wrist break.

"I won't tell you again, leave now," Sasori ordered.

Suji still didn't budge, trembling from the mass amount of pain that pooled in his wrist.

"Fine. I'll make this quick," Sasori said darkly, gripping onto Suji's broken wrist tightly.

Suji yelled out a long stream of curse words as he tried to pull his wrist free. Struggling only made the pain worse as the puppet master grinned, pulling his arm as hard as he could, dislocating it but not breaking it clean off.

"You fail as a ninja, you know that? You lost a battle several hours ago and lost a loved one. Go figure you'd so blindly run into battle without carefully planning out what you were going to do. Seriously, how can you call yourself a ninja. Push your emotions aside and give your ego a fucking break."

Eyes glared up at Sasori, angered, displeased with his choice of words. Before Sasori could get another word in, Suji spat at him. Sasori growled lowly at him dropping his wrist from his grasp.

Silence filled the room as Deidara sat there, not sure what he could do. But he knew Sasori would give him shit if he tried to help. But all was answered when Deidara and Sasori heard very familiar voices.

"Ha you mother fucker! You thought you could kill these two! You must be fucking retarded you asshole! I'm gonna sacrifice you to Jashin sama BITCH!"

"Hidan! We're collecting the bounty on this asshole. Save your sacrifice for someone who gives a shit."

"Fuck you Kakazu! You money whore!"

Sasori nearly facepalmed, "would you two shut up and get him out of here!"

Hidan and Kakazu jumped slightly quitting their argument turning to face Sasori with a nod.

"Yeah whatever...we're on it. Hidan, grab him and lets go," Kakazu ordered.

Hidan grunted and walked forward. Suji moved backwards slightly trying to avoid the silver haired male but was unsuccessful in his evasion. Gripping him by the hair on his head, Hidan pulled Suji and swung him up over his shoulder. He struggled but Hidan was much stronger than he was.

"Alright Kakazu, let's get the fuck outta this shit hole!" Hidan said, walking out the door rather then the hole in the ceiling.

Kakazu followed him but stopped at the door and turned around, "Sasori, when you and Deidara have rested, head back to the base, your mission is complete."

Without waiting for a response, he followed the jashinist down the hall and out of the house.

Sasori sighed and turned his attention back to Deidara who was still sitting there, looking up at the red head. He moved back and knelt down in front of Deidara.

"Now what was it you wanted to say brat?" Sasori asked.

Light blush covered Deidara's cheeks as he looked at the floor then at Sasori, "well..I...Sasori...er...Danna...I love you yea..."

He immediately stared at the ground again, waiting for the shoot down. He closed his eyes clenching his teeth and fists, waiting for the strike. Moments passed and nothing. Sasori's eyes had lit up slightly but Deidara didn't notice. He instantly jumped when he felt arms wrap around him and pull him close. His eyes shot open as he looked up, Sasori smiling back at him.

"Brat...I hate to say it...but at the same time I don't...I love you too."

Deidara was speechless and Sasori knew this was his chance. Without words being exchanged, Sasori leant in, placing a soft kiss upon his blonde bombers lips. The blondes eyes widened at shut at the gentle touch of Sasori's lips against his as he practically melted into his arms.


End file.
